


Dream Boy

by gerank



Category: Eyewitness (US TV)
Genre: Creampie, Feminization, First Time, Lukas is horny, M/M, PWP, Sub! Philip
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-18
Updated: 2017-02-18
Packaged: 2018-09-25 09:55:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9814250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gerank/pseuds/gerank
Summary: Lukas is more than interested in Philip's addiction to sugar.





	

This all started with a lollipop. An over sugared syrup stick.

 

Philip’s nonchalantly lying on his belly atop Lukas’s sheets. Back arched, loose black shorts on his perfect ass. Plain maroon t-shirt bunching up around his narrow waist. Exposing his moon pale hips. One of his hands twirling his strands through his fingers. The other holding a cherry red lollipop.

 

Philip’s busy licking at it. Then suckling at it with obscene noises. Lukas tries really hard not to look, but he’s only a man. Philip is a living wet dream, porn star slutty when he wants to be. Thick Angelina Jolie type lips wrapped sinfully around the candy. He starts tapping at his phone, absentmindedly flicking out his tongue to taste the sugar.

 

He just _stares_. Philip seems to be in his own world, because when he looks back up his eyes widen innocently.

 

Yeah, Lukas’s erection is huge. Lukas flushes immediately, shifting his legs to try to hide his obvious hard on. Philip watches idle for a moment, before crawling over almost curiously. He tentatively touches the bulge in Lukas’s jeans. Lukas inhales sharply through his nose and bites down on his bottom lip. There’s a flicker of understanding in Philip's eyes. He presses his palm down more firmly, cupping the outline of Lukas’s cock.

 

“Fuck- Philip”

 

Philip blinks up at him, so innocently sweet even while being slutty. Philip’s a lot of things. Pretty, curvedly shaped, _virgin_.

 

Lukas thinks about it a lot if he’s being honest. Late night in his room, hand stuffed into his boxers. He wonders how it’ll feel to push himself into Philip’s body. How Philip will react taking a man for the first time. Probably loud and pretty, Lukas figures.

 

Maybe Philip will ride him, slide his tightness up and down Lukas’s shaft. Or let Lukas hold him down like a vice, hand enclosed around both his wrists and just fucking deep and slow into his wetness.

 

Philip mouths wantonly at the enlarged bulge under the rough material. Making tiny needy noises.

 

“ _Lukas_ ” he whines his name like it’s a gospel.

 

Lukas feels something shift inside him. Eyes glazing over, darkening. Shoulders squaring, fists clenched. He’s lucky to such a pretty boy being so _good_. So obedient and gorgeous, it makes Lukas die a little inside.

 

“You want this?”

 

Philip nods more than eagerly, his bangs flopping into his eyes. He clumsily unzips him. Fingers fumbling on the zipper. Philip shoves his hand in his boxers impatiently, wrapping his palm tightly around Lukas’s stiff shaft. Lukas groans, watching Philip pull him out from the denim.

 

 Philip’s seen plenty of dicks before, usually in porn or glimpses in the boy's shower room at school. Never this up close, though. It’s different, knowing he’s about to spread his legs for Lukas, let him be inside him. Since the day at the cabin, when he handed Lukas the condom he was ready to give him everything. He had wet dreams about it, Lukas hot and hard between his thighs. Fucking into him dominantly.

 

Philips eyes are Lolita huge. Looking at Lukas’s erection.

 

There’s a patch of trimmed brown pubes above Lukas’s long veiny cock. Philip cups Lukas’s balls, heavy and soft. He furrows his brows as Philip slides his cock past his dream girl lips, choking once Lukas hits his throat.

 

Lukas tugs his hair demandingly, fucking Philip’s inexperienced pouty lips. It’s sloppy and wet sounding, as Philips throat takes Lukas’s 8 inches. Lukas looks down. Making eye contact. Philip sucks hard, tonguing the precum. Fluttering his tongue against the sensitive head.

 

Lukas sinks in balls deep. Philips throat full of cock. Philip whimpers around him and his eyes roll back in his head. Tears leak out the corners of his eyes when Lukas pulls out. Philips swollen mouth hanging open. Strings of precum and spit hang connected from his lips to Lukas’s cock. His eyes are glazed and half lidded.

 

Lukas pulls his hips away. Gripping Philip's maroon shirt in his fists and pulling it off carelessly. Bending closer so he can lick at Philip's baby pink tits. He whines “yes daddy” when Lukas sucks hard on his nipple. Gasping at the sudden scrape of teeth against his sensitive flesh.

 

Lukas growls possessively, tugging off those sinfully tiny shorts. Philips not even wearing any underwear, he lets out a groan. Shoving his face between Philips thighs. He swallows his flushed pink dick down, massaging his balls softly with a palm. Philip cries like he’s getting eaten out, Lukas slides his mouth on his cock slickly before pulling off. Lukas pushes Philip's thighs apart more roughly. Pressing suckling kisses to his silky smooth thighs, then to his slick clenching pussy.

 

Philips hole is pink and pretty. Tiny and wet, like Philip just recently fingered himself. He buries his face between his cheeks, tonguing Philips soft pussy. He’s sweet too, nice and slick with the scent of strawberry lube.

 

Philip rides his face all innocently, thighs shaking and hips rocking. He sobs through it, wet tears staining his baby pink cheeks. Lukas sticks his tongue inside, making Philip scream out. Philip bites down on his pillow to hide his girly noises. Lukas roughly shoves two slender fingers inside.

 

Philip whimpers brokenly as his hips ride them automatically. Wanting more he takes them to the hilt, clenching down.

 

Lukas looks gone “Fuck you’re so tight.’

 

Philip attempts to get Lukas off him, so he can reach for the condom. Lukas holds him down by gripping both his wrists and pressing them above Philips head.

 

“You’re not going anywhere”

 

Philip looks adorably confused “shouldn’t we use a condom?”

 

Lukas holds down Philips hands tightly to the mattress, and uses his other hand to press his cock to Philip’s slick hole.

 

“I’d rather cum inside this pussy.” He states darkly, pressing a thumb inside Philips pink opening.

 

Philips blinks, and splays his baby soft thighs wider, inviting Lukas even closer to him.

 

Lukas has a dark look on his face. Philip whines and juts his inviting hole towards Lukas’s big cock. Whimpering once he feels a sharp pain in his hole as Lukas pushes in, stretching him wide with his fat head. He feels impossibly thick, stretching Philip's pink walls. Philip gasps and digs his nails into Lukas’s shoulders.

 

He fucks shallowly at first, letting Philips virgin hole adjust to the press of his cock. Philips pussy takes him perfectly, making slick noises once Lukas starts sliding in deep.

 

Unbearably _tight_ like Lukas knew he’d be.

 

Philip clenches his glossy eyes shut, tears slipping out.

 

He is angelically pretty crying while taking his cock, hips still pliantly accepting the harsh fucking. Lukas grunts as the slick heat squeezes around him. Philip is _so_ sweet. Tight and pink. It makes Lukas’s ball ache with the need to fill him. He spanks Philips fat cheeks, round and so fuckable. His ass giggling when Lukas’s hips connect with them.

 

Lukas’s heavy balls are making obscene slapping noises against his plump cheeks. Philip moans all high pitched and broken into Lukas’s shoulder. Philips legs start closing as his prostate gets overstimulated. Lukas presses his big rough palms on Philip's inner thighs. Holding them spread so he can continue steadily thrusting into Philips slickness.

 

Philip feels heat pool in his belly, his thighs start trembling as he shoots cum all over his belly.

 

Lukas moans out encouragingly.

 

“ _Fuck, such a good girl for daddy.”_

_Thrust._

_“My baby girl’s gonna take my load so well.”_

 

Philip’s entire body is shivering during it, it’s _too_ much. Lukas fucks deep three more times. Gasping on the last thrust and pressing all the way in Philips twitching insides. Philip feels warmth flood his belly. Lukas holds deep while his tense hips twitch, shooting excessively inside Philip’s body.

 

Philip whines for it like a good girl and clenches around him. Milking his cock pliantly. Lukas bites his neck as he pulls out, settling the exhausted boy on his chest.

Lukas runs a hand down Philip's curved spine. Dipping his fingers between his cheeks. It’s warm and wet, _used_. He feels himself flush with pride. Philip shifts sleepily on him all pliant and fucked out. Hole stretched and cum running down his pale thighs. Lukas’s palm resting on the small of Philip’s back, reassuringly heavy. He kisses him in his coconut scented hair, nuzzling his nose in it.

 

“You owe me a lollipop” Philip grumbles.

 

Lukas grins, “I’ll buy you a dozen.”

 

-

 

Philip sucks happily on his new blueberry lollipop, kudos to Lukas’s wallet. The decline in his English grade and steady ache in his blue jeans are already making him regret investing in them. Philip flirtily sends him a wink across the room, Lukas flushes immediately.

 

Philip smirks knowingly and sucks the sweetness between his teeth, eyes flicking back to focus on his English paper.


End file.
